


90 days

by The_dreaming_girl



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dreaming_girl/pseuds/The_dreaming_girl
Summary: AU-Tutti umani-Cosa può succedere in 90 giorni?A volte, in una sola estate, può cambiare una vita intera .Klaus Mikaelson ha solo diciassette anni, ma porta sulle spalle il peso di un terribile passato che gli ha lasciato numerose cicatrici, rendendolo incapace di apprezzare la vita.Dopo la morte del padre violento e il secondo matrimonio di sua madre, Klaus viene mandato a trascorrere l’estate in Virginia, dove vive sua zia.Ed è allora, abbandonato e rifiutato persino da sua madre, che Klaus inizia a meditare di porre fine alla sua vita.Tuttavia i suoi propositi suicidi verranno frantumati dall’incontro con un ragazzo incredibilmente affascinante e gentile.Elijah è tutto ciò che ha sempre desiderato dalla vita: qualcuno che crede in lui, qualcuno che non lo fa sentire sbagliato, qualcuno che lo ama in modo assoluto e totalizzante, senza riserve e senza condizioni, qualcuno accanto al quale la vita smette di essere un peso e diventa semplicemente qualcosa di insopportabilmente bello.Forse, insieme a lui, Klaus può trovare il coraggio di affrontare e superare i demoni del suo passato.Forse, grazie al suo amore, Klaus potrà finalmente trovare il coraggio di vivere.





	90 days

**Author's Note:**

> L’ispirazione per questa storia è nata dopo aver letto la trama del film According To Greta.  
> Non ho visto il film ma ho amato la trama, anzi mi ha colpita così tanto che quest’idea ha preso forma nella mia mente e le parole sono uscite praticamente da sole.  
> Il risultato è questa storia-parecchio strana, lo so xd- che vi avviso subito, sarà piena di angst, sarà una storia dura, difficile, piena di dolore, ma anche, e soprattutto, di Amore.  
> Dato che è ambientata in universo alternativo è possibile che i personaggi siano OOC, se avete questa impressione fatemelo sapere e lo aggiungerò tra gli avvertimenti.  
> Prima di lasciarvi al capitolo ritengo doveroso fare un paio di precisazioni: l’intera storia è narrata in prima persona dal punto di vista di Klaus, e cosa importante, in questa storia Elijah e Klaus NON sono fratelli, non c’è alcun legame di parentela tra loro, l’avvertimento incest non si riferisce a loro due.  
> Grazie a chiunque decida di imbarcarsi in questo folle viaggio! xd  
> Buona lettura!

“Vedrai, andrà tutto benissimo.”  
Da quando eravamo partiti mia madre aveva ripetuto queste parole a intervalli regolari di cinque minuti, accompagnando le parole con un sorriso visibilmente falso.  
Riuscivo a sentire la tensione che fluiva attraverso il suo corpo e che le spezzava il respiro in ansiti veloci, percepivo il nervosismo che si raggruppava negli angoli della bocca ostinatamente sollevati verso l’alto.  
Avevo immaginato che entro mezz’ora di viaggio sarebbe crollata e avrebbe cominciato a piangere, invece era passata più di un’ora e lei ancora non dava segni di cedimento.  
Riconsiderai la falsità del suo comportamento- non senza una certa dose di scetticismo, lo ammetto-  
Forse, nonostante tutto, un po’ ci credeva davvero in quelle parole.  
Una parte di me avrebbe tanto voluto possedere quella convinzione, ma era un pensiero tanto assurdo che avrei quasi potuto ridere. Se solo avessi ancora ricordato come si faceva.  
Quando hai diciassette anni e riesci a vedere il mondo soltanto in bianco e nero, quando hai diciassette anni e non riesci più a ricordare l’ultima volta che hai riso perché la tua vita è diventata un grosso casino fatto di incubi e urla nel cuore della notte e mani che tremano ansia attacchi di panico medicine che ti stordiscono e che risucchiano tutti i colori e stai per essere spedito in una cittadina di provincia dove non conosci nessuno solo perché lì vive tua zia, e persino tua madre è stanca di te e cerca solo una scusa per liberarsi della tua presenza, beh, quando questo succede è ridicolo anche solo _pensare_ che andrà tutto bene.  
Avrei voluto prendere mia madre per le spalle e urlarle: “ _Non voglio niente di tutto questo, non ne ho bisogno! Non ho bisogno di altri dottori che mi dicano che sono depresso, non ho bisogno di altre pillole che mi riducano in pappa il cervello, non ho bisogno di cambiare aria ed essere spedito a vivere in questo dannato posto dimenticato da Dio, né tantomeno di uno di quegli stupidi gruppi di sostegno per conoscere persone come me perché nessuno è come me nessuno può capire quello che sto passando nemmeno tu…_ ” ma sapevo che a quel punto il respiro mi si sarebbe bloccato in gola e l’ansia sarebbe tornata e le lacrime avrebbero ripreso a scorrere e tutto quel casino che ero diventato sarebbe stato ancora più evidente, perciò strinsi le labbra, ingoiai la rabbia e le lacrime, e accennai una smorfia che voleva essere un sorriso.  
Il mio sguardo era fisso sul finestrino per non incrociare quello di mia madre; guardavo il paesaggio che scorreva davanti ai miei occhi senza davvero vederlo, come se le mie pupille fossero diventate specchi troppo opachi per riuscire a riflettere di nuovo qualcosa.  
Era l’effetto dei farmaci che prendevo: i sonniferi e gli ansiolitici mi facevano sentire perennemente stanco, un po’ intontito e ancora più apatico di quanto non fossi normalmente.  
Mi abbandonai sul sedile dell’auto rovesciando la testa e chiudendo gli occhi. Per un attimo dimenticai tutto: il dolore, gli attacchi di panico, quello che mi aspettava alla fine del viaggio … per un attimo non furono che concetti astratti e lontani anni luce dalla mia realtà.  
Ma poi la realtà si stufò di aspettare, estrasse la chiave di scorta e irruppe nel cassetto della mia mente con la stessa violenza di un fiume in piena.  
E tutto era di nuovo orribile e insensato, e io ero di nuovo quel ragazzo che non riusciva ad essere felice come- _e con_ \- tutti gli altri.  
“Tesoro, siamo arrivati.”  
Ero così preso dalle mie elucubrazioni da non essermi accorto che la macchina presa a noleggio all’aeroporto si era fermata in un piccolo viale alberato, proprio di fronte a quella che doveva essere la prigione dorata in cui avrei vissuto per i prossimi mesi-una villetta isolata, dall’architettura semplice ma elegante, con tanto di giardinetto dall’erba verde brillante.  
Scesi lentamente, mettendomi in spalla il mio vecchio zaino grigio con le spalline consumate nel quale avevo radunato i pochi vestiti che mi servivano.  
Mia madre mi passò una mano tra i capelli con dolcezza.  
Cercai di non scansarmi al suo tocco, ma rimasi comunque un po’ rigido.  
Non riuscivo a smettere di pensare che da quel giorno niente sarebbe stato più lo stesso.  
Avevo lasciato tutto: la città in cui ero cresciuto, la mia casa, la mia dolce sorellina di dieci anni, per venire in questo posto.  
Non ero mai stato il genere di persona che cerca di fare felici gli altri senza pensare a se stesso, il tipo mite e poco predisposto alle scenate.  
Sono sempre stato un ragazzo dalla volontà di ferro e dalle solide convinzioni, che non aveva paura di esprimere ciò che pensava e ciò che sentiva, che non si faceva intimorire da niente e da nessuno.  
Ma tutto è cambiato dopo la morte di Mikael, o il Bastardo, come lo chiamo io.  
Anni di violenza e abusi fisici e psicologici mi si sono riversati addosso tutti insieme, e invece di gioire per la sua scomparsa, invece di assaporare la mia inaspettata libertà mi ero scoperto incapace di lasciar andare il passato, incapace di superare i traumi che avevano segnato la mia infanzia e la mia adolescenza.  
E improvvisamente ero diventato così patetico, un ammasso di lacrime e urla a squarciagola nel cuore della notte, un ammasso di carne e ossa e sangue che continuava a respirare per forza di inezia, ma aveva l’anima distrutta in mille in pezzi.  
Un patetico ragazzino che ormai non riusciva più a sopportare la sua vita.  
Erano già passati sei mesi dalla morte del Bastardo, ed erano stati sufficienti per capire che ormai era troppo tardi per ricominciare, che _non mi interessava_ ricominciare.  
Mia madre non aveva neanche aspettato che il corpo del Bastardo si raffreddasse nella bara per risposarsi, e io non ero diventato altro che un peso morto di cui sbarazzarsi.  
Lei aveva un matrimonio felice adesso, una figlia adorabile di cui prendersi cura, la mia dolcissima sorellina Rebekah, una fottuta casa perfetta e una fottuta famiglia perfetta.  
Ovviamente io non ero più incluso nella sua vita perfetta del cazzo, anzi, la mia sola presenza rischiava di distruggere irrimediabilmente l’immagine della famigliola felice ideale che finalmente era riuscita a costruire, e c’era soltanto una cosa da fare. Semplice. Elementare.  
Mi scaricava come un inutile oggetto usato o un vecchio giocattolo rotto, come aveva fatto Rebekah con le sue Barbie quando ormai si era stancata di giocarci, o con i suoi peluche tutti consumati e pieni di polvere.  
_Vedrai, tesoro, ti farà bene cambiare aria per un po’. Camille si è trasferita l’anno scorso a Mystic Falls, un’adorabile paesino in Virginia, sarebbe il posto perfetto per riprenderti. Ti è sempre piaciuta Camille, no?_  
_Vivrai in una bella casa, ti farai nuovi amici…_  
Quando mia madre aveva annunciato che aveva deciso che mi sarei trasferito da mia zia in Virginia per l’estate non avevo opposto resistenza, ascoltando le cazzate che uscivano dalle sue labbra senza battere ciglio.  
Perché sapevo benissimo che al termine dell’estate io avrei già detto addio a questo fottuto mondo pieno di marciume e sofferenza.  
Un paio di mesi fa, dopo l’ennesimo incubo particolarmente spaventoso, mentre immagini orribili continuavano a danzare oltre le mie palpebre, _sangue e urla e vestiti strappati e quell’orribile ghigno perverso e quegli occhi sadici che non se ne volevano andare dalla mia mente e il dolore cocente e l’umiliazione e le lacrime che mi inondavano il viso senza sost_ a, un pensiero incredibilmente confortante mi aveva attraversato la mente per la prima volta.  
Una fuga dal passato e dal futuro.  
Un promemoria che se le cose fossero andate troppo male, sarebbe andato tutto bene perché tutto sarebbe finito in un istante.  
Niente più incubi, niente più dolore, solo l’infinito e rassicurante oblio del nulla.  
Forse alla luce del giorno quei pensieri mi avrebbero spaventato.  
Ma nell’oscurità della notte, durante quelle ore vuote in cui il sonno faticava a poggiarsi sulle mie palpebre, iniziai a pianificare la mia morte.  
Giorno dopo giorno l’idea aveva assunto contorni sempre più solidi, finché, quando mia madre mi aveva annunciato la mia partenza per la Virginia, avevo capito che quella sarebbe stata l’occasione perfetta.  
Avevo tenuto un quaderno su cui avevo stilato una lista di vari modi possibili per uccidermi, ma alla fine avevo scelto il più semplice e il più indolore.  
Avrei aspettato che Camille si fosse addormentata e avrei ingerito il maggior numero possibile di sonniferi (dato che dovevo prenderne un paio ogni sera né mia madre né mia zia si sarebbero insospettite se avessero visto le numerose confezioni che avrei portato) poi mi sarei steso sul letto e sarei scivolato in un sonno profondo dal quale non mi sarei mai più svegliato.  
Sarebbe stato il mio ultimo viaggio; non sarei mai più tornato nella mia vecchia casa, non avrei mai più rivisto New Orleans, non avrei mai più stretto tra le mie braccia la mia piccola Rebekah.  
Lasciare Rebekah era ciò che mi dispiaceva di più, ma sapevo che ce l’avrebbe fatta benissimo ad andare avanti anche senza di me.  
È coraggiosa, Becky (quel nomignolo la fa sempre arrabbiare, pensai con un moto di tenerezza e nostalgia), la mia piccola dolce principessa nasconde la forza di una tigre dentro di sé.  
Spero che ci si aggrappi a quella forza, con tutta se stessa, specialmente nei momenti più difficili della sua vita, e che trovi qualcuno capace di regalarle la luce quando vedrà soltanto oscurità intorno a sé.  
Spero che cresca, che diventi una bellissima donna, che veda il mondo, che si innamori spesso, che viva una vita lunga e piena di felicità.  
Spero che mi pensi ogni tanto, non spesso, perché non voglio immaginarmela triste.  
Spero di essere una sfumatura dorata nell’azzurro dei suoi occhi, una piccolo granello di polvere nell’infinito del suo sguardo.  
Mi basterebbe quello.  
Sentii gli occhi iniziare a pungermi fastidiosamente, e dovetti serrare i denti con violenza, lottando per non scoppiare in lacrime.  
“Tutto a posto, tesoro? Vuoi aspettare ancora un po’ prima di entrare?”  
Guardai il volto di mia madre, le occhiaie che le adornavano le guance e la ruga che aveva in mezzo alla fronte mentre mi guardava apprensiva, in attesa di una mia riposta.  
Sorrisi mio malgrado, sentendo una fitta di tenerezza pungermi lo stomaco: le veniva sempre una ruga in quel punto quando era preoccupata o agitata per qualcosa.  
Scossi la testa senza dire niente.  
Sentivo le gambe rigide, e ad un certo punto la mano con cui stringevo una bretella dello zaino prese a tremare convulsamente.  
Mi morsi un labbro e strinsi con forza le dita nel tentativo di controllare il tremito sempre più forte.  
Mia madre andò avanti e suonò il campanello, senza dare segno di essersi accorta della mia ansia. Per fortuna.  
Ne avevo abbastanza delle sue sciocche rassicurazioni, parole vuote e prive di significato che non mi avrebbero certo fatto sentire meglio.  
Non esisteva niente che potesse farmi sentire meglio.  
“Ciao Esther, sei in anticipo!” Una voce squillante mi strappò dai miei pensieri cupi. Alzai lo sguardo verso la donna comparsa ad aprire la porta, che adesso se ne stava in piedi sulla soglia ad abbracciare mia madre.  
Non ci vediamo da anni, ma Camille era esattamente come la ricordavo, a parte i capelli che un tempo le ricadevano in morbide onde dorate sulle spalle, ora molto più corti, tagliati in un caschetto fresco e sbarazzino che le arrivava appena al mento, facendola sembrare più giovane di dieci anni.  
Per il resto era perfettamente identica: stessi occhi verdi vivaci e gentili, stesso viso un po’ paffutello, stesso sorriso fastidiosamente felice.  
Mi piaceva davvero, Camille; quando ero piccolo avevo una specie di cotta segreta per lei.  
Era il genere di persona che ti ascolta e non ti giudica, che si sforza di capire e che invece non deve fare nessuno sforzo per essere gentile e ottenere la simpatia degli altri.  
L’unica cosa che non sopportavo di lei era quel sorriso smagliante che mi sbatteva continuamente in faccia e che ovviamente non potè fare a meno di esibire nemmeno in questa occasione.  
Le rivolsi un cenno distratto di saluto, trascinandomi svogliatamente verso la veranda con lo sguardo sempre fisso sul marciapiede, contando i mattoncini sconnessi che mi separavano da mia madre e mia zia.  
“Klaus, benvenuto, che piacere vederti!” Le braccia di Camille mi strinsero in un abbraccio affettuoso non appena la raggiunsi, e inconsciamente mi ritrovai a stringerla con forza, aggrappandomi con le mani alla sua schiena, torcendole il tessuto della camicetta leggera che indossava.  
Per un momento, investito dal suo profumo familiare e rassicurante, fui assalito da una pungente nostalgia che mi donò un piacevole calore alla bocca dello stomaco e allo stesso tempo mi fece venire voglia di piangere.  
Il suo odore mi ricordava pomeriggi passati nel suo salotto disteso sul tappeto con il mio inseparabile album da disegno; mi ricordava tazze di cioccolata calda e biscotti alla cannella, decorazioni natalizie, buffi maglioni con le renne stampate sopra; mi ricordava il calore di una donna che mi aveva voluto davvero bene; mi ricordava il calore di una famiglia.  
Camille aveva l’odore di _casa_.  
“Vieni, entra.” Fu lei a staccarsi per prima, facendomi cenno con la mano di seguirla all’interno. “Esther, vieni anche tu. Vuoi una tazza di tè?”  
“A dire il vero dovrei proprio andare.” Mia madre mi guardò incerta, torcendosi nervosamente le mani, senza sapere cosa fare o cosa dire. Alla fine si chinò a darmi un bacio sulla fronte, un po’ impacciata, e mi rivolse un sorriso stentato. “Fai il bravo con Camille, okay?” Annuii appena senza neppure guardarla in faccia.  
“Ti chiamerò per sapere come stai.” Sapevo che era una bugia.  
_Ti prego, vattene. Non fingere che ti importi qualcosa, perché so che non ti è mai importato nulla di me. Non comportarti come se non se avessi scelto di abbandonarmi nel periodo più buio della mia vita._  
“Tesoro.” La voce di mia madre vacillò pericolosamente, come se fosse sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime. “Klaus, guardami.” La sua mano si posò sul mio viso, girandomi la guancia verso di lei, e io mi morsi con forza il labbro inferiore per non urlare. “Mi prometti che avrai cura di te?”  
La guardai, come mi aveva chiesto, perché sapevo che era l’ultima volta che avrei potuto farlo.  
La guardai cercando di imprimere nella memoria ogni dettaglio del suo viso: i suoi grandi occhi scuri che ora mi fissavano pieni di lacrime, le lentiggini che le punteggiavano le guance e i capelli castani che le ricadevano intorno al viso.  
Sembrava così giovane e sperduta in questo momento, forse ancora più di me.  
Guardai questa donna che avevo tanto odiato, che aveva chiuso gli occhi di fronte agli orrori che ero stato costretto a subire per anni, che era stata troppo debole o troppo vigliacca per intervenire, che non aveva saputo aiutarmi, che non era mai riuscita a capirmi.  
E per la prima volta, non trovai più la forza di odiarla.  
Non la biasimavo per essersi arresa, perché io mi ero arreso molto prima di lei.  
Avrei voluto vomitarle addosso anni di rabbia repressa e insultarla nei modi peggiori che conoscevo, ma rimasi semplicemente in silenzio: non volevo che l’ultima immagine che mia madre avrebbe avuto di me fosse questa.  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle. “Me la caverò, te lo prometto.” Non le sorrisi, ma la guardai negli occhi fingendo una sicurezza e una serenità che non possedevo, e a lei sembrò bastare.  
“Ciao, tesoro.” Disse soltanto, e mi lasciò andare.  
Mi sforzai di non staccare mai gli occhi da lei.  
La osservai allontanarsi e salire in auto, il mio sguardo non la lasciò un istante finché non divenne un puntino sfocato all’orizzonte.  
Chissà se le sarei mancato. Chissà se avrebbe pianto al mio funerale.  
Mi diedi mentalmente dello stupido. Ovvio che non le sarei mancato. Ero sempre stato un peso per lei.  
Lo ero stato fin troppo a lungo, e mi consolai dicendomi che da oggi almeno non avrei più avuto questo rimorso.  
Seguii Camille nell’atrio, richiudendomi la porta alle spalle.  
Lei si offrì di prendermi lo zaino e io la lasciai fare, osservandomi distrattamente attorno.  
La nuova casa di Camille era bella, accogliente e arredata con gusto. Mi mostrò il salotto non molto grande ma confortevole, arredato con due poltrone e un divano in pelle nera posizionati davanti ad un piccolo televisore poggiato un piccolo mobile in legno, la cucina in disordine perché aveva appena preparato una torta per festeggiare il mio arrivo, si giustificò con un sorriso un po’ imbarazzato, e l’ampia sala da pranzo con un grande tavolo circolare al centro e sedie imbottite come quelle dei ristoranti di lusso.  
“Hai fame?” Scossi la testa.  
“Oh, certo, sarai stanco dopo questo lungo viaggio, immagino che vorrai riposare. La tua stanza è al piano di sopra. Vieni.”  
La seguii su per la scala a chiocciola e mi ritrovai in un corridoio con quattro porte. “Ti ho preparato la stanza degli ospiti, è la porta in fondo a sinistra. La mia camera è proprio di fronte. E c’è un bagno tutto per te.” Camille aprì la porta a sinistra, rivelando un bagno interamente bianco, tranne per i rubinetti cromati della doccia e del lavandino.  
“Se preferisci quello con la vasca per me non ci sono problemi, posso spostare le mie cose.” Si affrettò a dire.  
“No, va benissimo così. Grazie.” Lo sussurrai così piano che non ero certo che lo avesse sentito.  
Camille sorrise. “Hai bisogno di qualcos’altro?”  
“No, voglio solo farmi una doccia e dormire un po’.”  
“D’accordo… ti sveglio quando è ora di cena, okay?”  
“Non so se cenerò. Te l’ho detto, zia, non ho fame.” La voce mi uscì più brusca di quanto avessi voluto, e me ne pentii un attimo dopo. Camille era gentile, lo era sempre stata nei miei confronti, e non meritava di essere trattata male.  
“Devi mangiare qualcosa, Klaus. Hai promesso a tua madre che ti saresti preso cura di te, ma se non ne sei capace dovrò essere io a farlo al posto tuo.” La voce di Camille era tranquilla, ma incredibilmente ferma e risoluta.  
Una risata amara sfuggì alle mie labbra. “Apprezzo i tuoi sforzi, zia, ma sai una cosa? Esistono persone che non vogliono essere salvate.”  
Lei indietreggiò un poco, l’aria sorpresa e anche un po’ ferita, e alla fine scuote la testa senza aggiungere altro, scendendo le scale quasi di corsa.  
Non avrei voluto parlarle in quel modo, ma non avevo scelta.  
Non posso permettere che si affezioni a me perché non voglio farla soffrire. E l’unico modo per non farla soffrire dopo che me ne sarò andato sarà convincerla che quel bambino a cui ha voluto bene come un figlio se n’era andato per sempre, e al suo posto ora c’era solo un ragazzo pieno di odio e di rabbia, divorato dai suoi stessi demoni.  
Gettai i vestiti sul pavimento ed entrai nella doccia, lasciando che l’acqua mi scorresse addosso.  
Mi era sempre piaciuta la sensazione dell’acqua sulla pelle.  
Mi faceva sentire _pulito_ , come se il mio corpo e la mia anima fossero ancora immacolati, privi della sporcizia con cui _lui_ li aveva infettati.  
Ma non sarei mai più stato pulito.  
Mi sentivo sporco dentro e fuori, non c’era un solo posto del mio essere che non fosse stato contaminato da orrori e violenze.  
Chiusi il rubinetto con un gesto secco e mi avvolsi nell’accappatoio di spugna che avevo trovato piegato ordinatamente su uno sgabello.  
Passai davanti allo specchio appannato dal vapore e alzai una mano per pulirlo, ma poi ci ripensai.  
Non volevo vedere il mio riflesso, non volevo vedere quel ragazzo dagli occhi liquidi di tristezza che mi fissava attraverso quella fragile superficie di vetro.  
Ero stanco di lui. Ero stanco di tutto.  
Percorsi il corridoio fino ad arrivare alla camera che mi aveva indicato Camille.  
Non era una stanza particolarmente grande, ma era spaziosa quanto bastava.  
Al centro c’era un letto matrimoniale, sul lato destro un piccolo comodino e un armadio con le ante scorrevoli, e a sinistra, addossata contro la parete, una piccola scrivania con una sedia, con una lampada e un televisore a schermo piatto poggiato sopra.  
L’arredamento era semplice ma curato, e ogni cosa era rigorosamente bianca, un bianco accecante che quasi mi feriva le pupille.  
Odiavo il bianco.  
Bianche erano le pareti degli ospedali dove ero stato ricoverato fin troppo spesso a cause delle costole rotte, della spalla lussata e di altre lesioni che mi aveva procurato il Bastardo.  
Bianche erano le lenzuola impregnate del mio sangue.  
Bianche erano le pillole che dovevo prendere ogni sera per dormire.  
Sì, odiavo il bianco, perché non era nemmeno un calore.  
Era l’assenza di colori, era lo spazio vuoto tra le righe, era l’essenza stessa del vuoto. Lo odiavo perché era parte di me, e per quanto ci avessi provato disperatamente, lottando con tutte le mie forze, il vuoto si era impadronito di me e non mi aveva più lasciato.  
Mi gettai sul letto con i capelli ancora bagnati, senza nemmeno preoccuparmi di vestirmi.  
Chiusi gli occhi, stringendomi le ginocchia al petto.  
Il peso di ogni cosa successa mi piombò sulle spalle all’improvviso, e soltanto adesso, circondato dalla solitudine più rumorosa, nella tenebre che avvolgevano la mia stanza e che tenevano avvinto anche il mio cuore, piansi tutte le lacrime che non avevo avuto il coraggio di versare fino a quel momento.  
Avevo il respiro ansante e la testa mi scoppiava, ma non riuscivo a smettere, tutte le emozioni che avevo intrappolato fino a quel momento uscivano con singhiozzi violenti e inarrestabili che mi facevano tremare le spalle, finché non mi addormentai cullato dal suono pietoso della mia stessa infelicità.


End file.
